Only Dreams
by Fading Sakura
Summary: Robin thinks deeper about her and Amon's relationship. She wants to make it deeper.. Reoccurring dreams, secret muffins....not so secret. Robin desperately wants to tell Amon, but can she go through with it?
1. Dream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Robin or any other characters to do with Witch Hunter Robin.

Only Dreams

_Why... Why are you on my mind all night and day? _

_Why can I not breath in without breathing you?_

_Why can I not see without seeing you?_

_The days pass, and my love for you grows stronger, yet I know I cannot tell you._

_Pain...runs through my heart... every time I see you._

_I cannot bare it. _

_In my mind you are a solemn figure in front of me, covered by shadow, your hair blows in the wind. _

_I will never say these things out loud. _

_They will stay in my mind, in my heart. _

_Only I shall know, you will always lead to my happiness. _

_Even though, you do not care for me, I will care for you._

_My heart, will always secretly be yours._

_It's sad how I think you will look my way, sometime or another, and smile. _

_You would never do that._

_You do not like me that way, do you? _

_No. You do not. _

_You are too prideful._

_Although a defect, also, another thing about you I like. _

_This feeling I get. _

_The feeling when things are close yet so far away, I cannot get closer. _

_Forever your presence will stay in my mind and heart. _

_It was late fall, snow drifted down from the sky, not a soul was outside. _

_The two witch hunters had gotten through with a serious case. The scene was _

_gruesome, blood from the witch was stained in the frozen pavement. _

"_Amon...I have to tell you something." _

_She fidgeted in the cold, looking down at her shoes._

"_What." He said in an emotionless voice. _

" _Well..." _

_Silence._

" _Robin, I have important things to do."_

" _I. Amon. I have to tell you. I. I get this feeling when I am around you."_

_Silence. _

" _Feeling?" He turned away from the scene and looked to her questioningly._

" _Feeling...The days have passed...months. I feel we have grown closer. I feel as if..."_

" _Robin, what are you talking about." _

" _I cannot go through the day without seeing you. I cannot be happy." _

" _I think this case was too hard for you." He started to walk away. She grabbed his hand _

" _Amon, please, I love you!" _

Robin opened her eyes, her face was sweaty. " I had that dream again." She murmured.

She had, had the dream four times this week.

" Why does this keep happening?"

Silence was her only reply.

She looked over at the clock, 4:01, she pushed the white covers off of her body.

Slowly walking to the shower. She would be going to STNJ in a few hours, they had a bad case to deal with.

A witch was killing people around Japan, they had discovered all of them had been killed in the same way, they had exploded when they died.

Today was a special day though, it was Robin's birthday, she was eighteen.


	2. Strange Day

The blonde hair girl walked quietly though the halls of STNJ

Robin placed her bag underneath her desk and quietly walked over to Michael's desk.

" Good morning Michael." Robin's mouth formed a small smile. As did Michael's

Just then Sakaki, Doujima and Karasuma arrived

" Good morning. " They all said synchronized.

" Good morning." Robin said with the same light smile as she did with Michael.

Every one went on about there day, acting like it was nothing special.

Maybe they didn't know it was her birthday?

Robin's smile faded from her face.

She went on with her day as well, she shouldn't be hung up about it if no one else was.

Not really knowing what her job was yet, as Amon wasn't there yet she stood behind Michael and asked him more about the witch they were tracking.

" Michael, do you know if the witch is male or female?"

" There were foot prints of blood leading away from the crime scene, supposedly the witch is male, the foot prints were to big to be female."

" I see. Were the footprints leading into any particular direction?"

" The trail lead in no specific direction, besides the blood dried so there was no evidence as to where the witch went."

" The bodies just ...exploded?" Robin asked trying to get her wording right.

" Yes, there was no evidence in the form of the witch touching the victims. "

" Do you suppose they did it by telekinesis?"

" Possibly, that and I don't see any other way it could have happened."

" Nothing was found near the scene?"

" Afraid not Robin."

" I see."

Amon silently strolled through the door of STNJ, no one noticed him enter.

" Michael have you tracked the location of the witch yet?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Amon's voice.

" Good morning Amon." Robin and the others said.

Amon looked at Robin strangely, not in a bad way, but in a way he wouldn't usually.

" Good morning." He said after a while.

" Michael?"

" Well, I haven't gotten anything yet but...oh wow I got him."

Michael told Amon and Robin the directions of the witch and they were off.

Amon and Robin got into Amon's car.

Amon drove rather quickly not wanting to miss the witch, they had spent a long time on this specific witch.

They got to the site but there was once again no sign of the witch being there.

Amon and Robin got out of the car, walking to the scene.

" Shit. " Amon cursed under his breath at the fact that they had missed the witch, but also at the scene before him.

Blood scattered the street, limbs everywhere, if that did not scare you, the stench would.

Robin looked down at the remaining parts of the victim, noticing the head.

The person's eyes were still open, blood bled from them, they bored into Robin's eyes.

She took in a shaky breath.

"Robin, no clues are here. We should go now."

They got back to STNJ, Amon went in and quickly left again.

He was acting strange, even strange for Amon. Robin thought.

She dismissed it and went to her desk where something was out of place.

A muffin was left on her desk, a small note was left beside it.

_Happy eighteen birthday Robin. _

Is this a good chapter? Should I continue with my story?


	3. The Muffin

Robin sat and her desk and looked at the muffin and the note.

Who was it from?

Why would they not put their name?

Why would they not show their true identity?

She sat there in confusion. Then looked around.

She caught Sakaki's eye. He smiled at her and slowly went back to his work.

_Could it be Sakaki? _

_No...Maybe._

Robin continued to look around the room

Doujima and Karasuma were having a heated discussion about the witch they were tracking.

They both smiled lightly when Robin looked over at them. They went back to there argument.

_They all smiled. _

_They all act like they could have done it._

_Yet no one said happy birthday._

_Could the muffin be from them all? _

_Was it meant to be from them all?_

Robin looked Michael's way and slightly tilted her head.

_Michael could have done it. _

_Could he not? _

Robin took out a piece of paper and a pen.

There was obviously no work for Amon and herself that day.

On the paper she wrote the date and suspects for the muffin.

_Michael _

_Sakaki_

_Doujima_

_Karasuma _

_Amon_

She wondered if she should even put Amon's name on the list but she did.

Robin put the reason's they could be a suspect.

She wondered how she was going about this.

Should she ask them directly?

Should she be secretive about it?

Robin she decided to go home and think about it.

Maybe she could come up with a conclusion to this confusing mystery.

She hoped anyway.

Just then she came up with an idea.

She could get everyone to write down their names so she could match the writing.

It wasn't that good of a plan, or very convincing, but it was a start.

Her lips held a small smile and her eyes gleamed with proudness for her idea.

A small glimmer of hope started to form in Robin's heart.

She just had to know who the muffin was from.

Is this a good chapter? Should I continue? Give me reviews! Please!

I find it hard being serious writing about a muffin. I keep being reminded of the muffin man on Shrek 2. It may seem immature...about the muffin but its supposed to be somewhat serious. Believe me. I'm not sure about how she's going to figure out how it is but it got her mind off her painful feelings for Amon. I want to be 18...and be able to drink. Have a license. That'd be awesome. A few more years. crosses fingers I'm going to make a comedy fanfiction story me thinkies.. I need humor!

Anyway send me reviews if this story is any good of a story, love yah,

Fading Sakura


	4. On The Verge of Finding The Truth

Authours Note:

I am going to change Witch Hunter Robin just a smidge, not who she is or her background or anything just where she lives. Please don't be mad with me, it's for the best intentions, truly and honestly.

Chapter 4

On the Verge of Finding the Truth

Robin entered her newly bought house, taking off her shoes by the door.

Robin had decided to move out of Touko's apartment when she turned eighteen.

Proud to have her own place, turning eighteen was a great thing.

She put her keys on the table and went to change into something more comfortable.

When she did that she decided she would make supper before working out who the mystery muffin was from.

Robin was strangely hungry for raman, she looked in her newly packed kitchen cupboard for some raman.

She heated the water and when she was done that she ate.

As she ate she thought, putting the list of suspects infront of her with one of her empty hands.

She thought about reasons for being or not being a suspect.

Writing it in with her free hand

_Michael - Possibilities- We talk a lot, we are friends._

_Impossibilities- He forgot my birthday, or I did not tell him when my birthday was. _

_Sakaki- Possibilities- A way of becoming friends._

_Impossibilities- We do not know much about each other, personally, the possibility is absurd. _

_Doujima- Possibilities- Goes shopping a lot, may have the time to buy a muffin. _

_Impossibilities- We are not that close, she has no reason to. _

_Karasuma- Possibilities- We are some what close, we talk a lot. _

_Impossibilities- She forgot my birthday ,or I did not tell her when my birthday was._

_Amon- Possibilities- Know one would believe he did it. _

_Impossibilities- He has no reason to give me anything for my birthday, He keeps to himself, possibly dislikes me, he has a busy life, unsure of him knowing when my birthday is. _

Robin sighed why was this even getting to her?

It was just a harmless muffin, which she ate.

It was pretty good, whoever bought it, or made it, knew what she liked.

To serious matters Robin thought. _What was with that dream I had? _

_I don't understand It feels like a lot of strange things are happening._

_What do they call it? Deja-Vu?_

_In the dream I have a feeling it was the same witch we were hunting for. _

_Could this mean anything? _

The blonde girl sighed and went to her new sink, and washed her bowl that had contained her ramen.

She still had some boxes to unpack and things to buy.

Happy that she had her own house she thought she'd go out and buy something for it.

She was free and independent now wasn't she?

Robin smiled smugly at the thought.

The witch hunter walked out of the house and went to a store across the street.

Robin's house was in a nice location, good stores were near her house so she didn't need to go very far.

The store Robin went to was a food store, she took a cart and wandered through.

She picked up bread, milk, the basics, and then got some fun foods.

She skipped an isle, glancing at it slowly, then looked back quickly, surprised at what she saw.

Oh...cliffie. In your faces! Kidding, I want to know if I should continue! It'll get more interesting I promise. I just have to figure out what I'm going to do and stuff. long pause yep. Hmm... hehe. I'm evil. I'm going to mess with your minds. So evil. : D Give me reviews!! Tell me what you think so far.

Fading Sakura.


	5. Author's Note

Ahh….I'm sorry, this is a bad authors note. I don't know how to go on with this story and I already have too many other stories on my plate. I'm considering dropping this story. I haven't worked on it for…I don't know, about a year or so now?

I'm really sorry.


End file.
